De como seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento
by Ai8
Summary: Sakura y Tomoyo tienen algunos problemas con la atención de sus novios, ¿qué harán para solucionarlos? ExT, SxS
1. Capítulo 1

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

¡¡SCC no me pertenece!!

-----------------------------

Capítulo 1

Sakura tomó velocidad, no podía retrasarse o Syaoran no la encontraría.

El día de hoy el muchacho tenía entrenamiento de fútbol, y los dos habían arreglado salir cuando él terminara.

Llegando al campo de deportes Sakura divisó una morocha cerca de la entrada.

"¡Tomoyo!" Sakura llegó al lado de su amiga respirando agitada "¿Qué- haces- aquí?"

"¡Sakura, qué gusto verte! Estoy esperando a Eriol, prometió llevarme al cine al terminar el entrenamiento"

"Syaoran y yo también saldremos, últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos…"

"Entiendo, tampoco Eriol y yo, tú sabes, el colegio, lo viajes a Inglaterra de él y mis actividades extracurriculares…"

"¡Es una suerte que aún tengamos algo de tiempo!" exclamó sonriente Sakura.

"Ahá, es verdad" respondió Tomoyo. "¡Ahí están los dos!" dijo momentos después.

"¡Syaoran!" Llamó Sakura.

"¡Eriol!" Llamó Tomoyo.

"¡Por aquí!" gritaron las dos al unísono.

Los chicos se acercaron charlando animosamente, pero cuando llegaron a ellas Syaoran tomó a Sakura por la cintura y Eriol tomó el rostro de Tomoyo, ambos besando a sus novias tiernamente.

"Tomoyo y yo estábamos comentando que es una suerte que aún nos queden algunos ratos libres para salir…" dijo Sakura mientras los 4 empezaban a caminar.

"Si" afirmo Tomoyo apretando con suavidad la mano de su novio "Con todas esas actividades que tenemos casi no nos queda tiempo para pasar juntos"

"En fin… ¿A dónde vas a llevarme hoy Syaoran?"

"¿A qué hora empieza la película, Eriol? Espero que no lleguemos tarde…"

"Esteee…" Los chicos se miraron de reojo y luego a sus respectivas parejas.

"En realidad…" dijo Syaoran.

"¿Si? Dime" dijo Sakura.

"Pues estaba pensando que…" dijo Eriol.

"Te escucho" sonrió Tomoyo.

"Eriol y yo hablábamos y casualmente…" Syaoran transpiraba.

"Yamazaki interrumpió y comentó algo acerca de una reunión…" Eriol se miraba los pies.

"El hecho es que un jugador de fútbol m-muy fa-famoso…" Syaoran tartamudeaba.

"Estará dando una ch-charla… en media hora… en el club deportivo…" terminó Eriol.

Las chicas se miraron confundidas.

"¡Bien por él! ¿Podemos irnos ahora?" preguntó Tomoyo mirándo su reloj impacientemente.

"C-creo que no has entendido…" insistió Eriol acalorado.

"Ya confirmamos nuestra asistencia…" dijo Syaoran casi en un murmullo.

Las muchachas creían estar escuchando mal, no podían creerlo.

"¡¡Pero pueden venir con nosotros!!" exclamó Eriol tratando de cubrirse esperando algún ataque sorpresivo.

"¡S-si! ¡Habrá comida… gratis!" exclamó Syaoran de la misma manera que su amigo.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron entre confundidas, sorprendidas y desilusionadas.

"P-pero…" balbuceó Tomoyo.

"Era nuestra tarde juntos…" dijo Sakura casi llorando.

"¡Lo se, lo se!" dijo Syaoran tratando rápidamente de contener las lágrimas de su novia.

"¡Prometemos llevarlas a pasear de verdad la próxima vez!" Eriol tomaba las manos de Tomoyo en modo suplicante.

"¡¡Por favor!!" dijeron los dos al unísono.

Las chicas no podían negarse a semejante cuadro: dos muchachos desesperados arrodillados frente a ellas, suplicándoles con cara de cachorros.

"Está bien…" dijo Tomoyo suspirando derrotada.

"¡Pero será la última vez!" advirtió Sakura.

"¡Claro! ¡Eres la mejor!" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

----------------------------

¡Hey!

¡Otra vez Ai-chan con una nueva historia!

Esta va a ser más corta que las otras.

El primer capítulo fue medio insípido. Tómenlo como una introducción, prometo hacer más interesante el próximo.

A ver si alguien lee 'El regalo', no puede ser que tenga tan pocos lectores, es un linda historia… Eso creo…

Bueno, muchos besos, espero que les halla gustado, ya vendrá el siguiente capítulo…

Ai


	2. Capítulo 2

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

¡¡SCC no me pertenece!!

-----------------------------

Capítulo 2

Syaoran y Eriol estaban muy entretenidos con la charla, ese jugador era genial, y habían hecho muchas preguntas! Pero la charla llegó a su fin y todos empezaron a levantarse para irse.

"Esto fue genial, debemos estar más atentos y prepararnos para la próxima vez" comentó Eriol.

"¡No puedo esperar a que se repita!" respondió Syaoran. "Espero que sea pronto"

"Bueno, es hora de marcharnos," dijo Eriol levantándose y dándose vuelta "toma tu abrigo, ¿dónde están las chic…" En eso las vio.

Todo un cuadro.

Tomoyo había apoyado los brazos sobre la mesa ocultando su rostro; Sakura posaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga y tenía las manos unidas entre las piernas, los pies en el borde mismo de la silla, adoptando una posición fetal.

"Va a dolerme mucho despertarlas…" murmuró Syaoran a Eriol.

"Vamos," respondió el otro "no vas a decirme que nos has soñado con verla despertar en tus brazos…" Syaoran enrojeció, provocando la risa de su amigo "Pues, esta la oportunidad más cercana que tienes por ahora"

Syaoran dirigió su mirada al rostro dormido de su novia. 'Se ve tan hermosa y dulce…'.

Luego de un momento se acercó a la chica con suavidad.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Debe estar por anochecer" respondió Eriol.

Syoran tomó a la chica entre sus brazos con toda delicadeza para no despertarla.

"Vamos, tenemos que compensarles tanto aburrimiento" susurró a Eriol, que lo imitó tomando a Tomoyo y lo siguió.

Los muchachos las sacaron del edificio y las llevaron a un claro cercano entre unos árboles, justo antes de una bajada del terreno (el edificio se encontraba en una loma). Cada uno se acomodó con su chica unos metros alejado del otro, para algo de privacidad.

Syaoran recostó a Sakura en el pasto y se quedó junto a ella, observándola.

Eriol se sentó contra el tronco de un árbol con Tomoyo acurrucada entre sus brazos.

El sol se ponía anaranjado y la brisa tibia alejaba todas las preocupaciones. Solo ella existían en ese momento.

Syoran rodeó la cintura de Sakura y la besó suavemente en los labios. La muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos y encontró un par de espejos ámbar observándola.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó somnolienta acurrucándose contra él.

"No importa, estamos juntos" respondió él con una de sus sonrisas más dulces. Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente.

Eriol acariciaba el cabello brillante de Tomoyo.

"Mmm…" se oyó de la chica "no se dónde estoy ni cómo llegué a esto, pero no quiero que termine…" murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

"Has tomado una larga siesta…" dijo Eriol mirándola con ojos brillantes de dulzura.

"¿Qué hora…?" preguntó la chica sin terminar, porque en ese instante abrió los ojos y vio el sol anaranjado escondiéndose tras los montes más lejanos. "Es… hermoso"

"No tanto como lo que yo estoy mirando ahora" respondió Eriol mirándola fijamente.

Tomoyo rió, lo abrazó y beso con fuerza y se acomodó en sus brazos.

Dos parejas observaron el infinito en los ojos de quienes amaban y se vieron reflejados.

**********

Sakura despertó sobresaltada. Miró el despertador y…

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡voy a llegar tarde… otra vez!!!". En seguida se vistió a toda velocidad, pasó por el baño y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

"¡Monstruo, vas a quebrar los escalones cualquier día!" dijo Touya a modo de saludo.

"¡Ya cállate!"

"¿Hija? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Fujitaka apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Oh, lo se, lo se! ¡Es más tarde que nunca! ¡No sé qué me p…" Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar porque a su alrededor tres risas taparon su voz [con Kero, que había bajado a desayunar, obvio que Touya y Fujitaka ya lo conocen].

"¿Qué les pasa?" increpó la chica algo alterada por el comportamiento de los 3.

"Es q…-risa- es que…- risa x 2- h…hoy…-risa x 5- hoy… hoy no… -más risa- no hay c…- risas x 125- c..c…colegio!!!!"

"¡¡¡¿¿¿Quuéééé???!!!" aulló Sakura a punto de desmayarse.

************

"¿Hola? ¿Syoran? ¿Cómo está mi pequeño y dulce lobo?" preguntó la muchacha a la voz del otro lado del teléfono. "Hey, acabo de enterarme… de recordar que hoy es domingo… ¿Tienes planes o puedes dedicarle un rato a tu novia favorita?" la voz de Sakura era a cada momento másmelosa. "Ahá, hoy. Sí…. ¿No puedes? ¡Pero… ¡Hmpf! Está bien… Si, aprovecharé para hacer alguna otra cosa… Claro… No hay problema… No, no estoy enojada… ¡Syaoran!… si, yo también te quiero, mucho… Un beso muy grande…" Sakura colgó el tubo con desilusión.

__

'En fin, veré que hace Tomoyo'. Sakura volvió a tomar el teléfono y llamó a su amiga.

"¿Tomoyo? ¡Hola!" saludó animosamente "¿Saldrás con Eriol hoy?… ¿Que acabas de llamarlo? Bien ent… ¡¿Que no puede?!… ¡Pero si acabo de hablar con Syaoran y me dijo lo mismo!… No, no creo que vean otras chicas, pero… Tomoyo, ya los conoces, a mi no me preocupa eso… Lo que me molesta es que cada día nos prestan menos atención… No me digas que no lo has notado… ¡Ayer fue hermoso!… Claro, pero fue una excepción, hacía mucho que no hacían algo así por nosotras… Si, sí… Tienes razón… Ok, vamos a tener paciencia… Solo espero que esto no pase demasiado seguido… Bueno, cambiando de tema, ya que estamos libres, ¿quieres que vayamos de compras por la tarde?"

-----------------------------------------

¡Muchas gracias por los reviws que me mandaron!

¡Manden másssss!

Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo el asunto se va a poner más entretenido, ¡en serio!

Besotes.

Ai


	3. Capítulo 3

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

¡¡SCC no me pertenece!!

Aviso: El hecho de que en este capítulo las chicas vallan de compras no quiere decir que YO suela ir de compras, ¡estoy quebrada! Pero ellas viven en Japón, no en Argentina…

-----------------------------

Capítulo 3

Sakura y Tomoyo ingresaron al centro de compras charlando alegremente. Recorrieron varios lugares sin comprarse nada hasta que decidieron sentarse a tomar algo en una cafetería.

"Tomoyo, ¡ese vestido te quedaba bellísimo! ¿Por qué no quisiste comprarlo?"

"Era muy lindo, pero, tu sabes, no tendría cuándo ponérmelo… Además sabes que soy mi propia diseñadora…"

"Bueno, eso es verdad, no necesitas comprarte un vestido… Pero deberías saber que pronto tendrás una buena ocasión para ponerte uno, el mes que viene hay un gran baile en el colegio"

"¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Eso significa que tengo que hacerte un vestido!" exclamó Tomoyo entrando en su propio mundo de diseño y costura, olvidando que era de ella de quien estaban hablando…

"Tomoyo…"

"Tendré que esmerarme mucho en el diseño, creo que te…"

"Toomooyoo…"

"…además el rosa es tu color, realmente te queda bien, pero e verde resaltará tus ojos y…"

"Toooooomoyoooooo…"

"…y las telas voy a encargarlas especialmente, además…"

"¡¡TOMOYO!! ¡Ya deja de hablar sola!"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?" preguntó Tomoyo confundida.

"Te entusiasmas demasiado…"

"¡Lo seeee…! Es que hace mucho que no he tenido la oportunidad para diseñarte un vestido"

"Pero lo que yo quiero es que hagas uno para ti!"

"¡No te preocupes por mi! Ya me las arreglaré, verás que el día del baile estaré preparada"

"Muy bien, te creo. ¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando? ¡Podremos llevar a los chicos a comprarse trajes! Será muy divertido…"

"¡Estoy de acuerdo! Hablando de ellos, mira quien pasa por aquí…"

En ese momento los dos novios caminaban entre la multitud a paso tranquilo, como si no tuvieran apuro. Pasaron cerca de las dos muchachas sin percatarse de su presencia y siguieron su camino de igual manera. Las dos decidieron seguirlos y ver qué actividad tenía a sus chicos tan ocupados como para no salir con ellas…

"Deben tener algún nuevo encuentro con otro deportista, o músico, o algo así…." murmuró Sakura.

"Pues tiene que ser bueno, los dos estaban bastante alegres" comentó Tomoyo.

"Tal vez hallan quedado de acuerdo para ver algún amigo…"

"O amiga…" murmuró Tomoyo.

"¡Tomoyo! ¡Por favor, ya basta! ¡Acordamos que no desconfiaríamos de ellos!"

"Lo sé, lo se, y lo siento mucho… pero…"

"¡No se hable más del tema!"

"O…"

"¡Chst!"

"P…"

"¡Nada! ¡No quiero oírte!"

"Sak…"

"¡Ay, pero qué molesta te puedes poner cuando quieres!"

"¡¡¿¿Vas a hacerme el favor de prestar atención a lo que te digo??!! ¡¡Los perdimos!!"

"¡¡¿¿Cómo??!! ¡¡Oh no!!"

"Oh si"

"¡Lo siento Tomoyo!" suplicó Sakura avergonzada.

"Está bien, está bien" la tranquilizí su amiga comenzando a mirar para todos lados "No pueden haber ido muy lejos, busquémoslos"

"Claro"

Las dos buscaron a lo largo del pasillo. Hacia el lado donde ellos caminaban el pasillo terminaba en varios locales.

"Qué raro… ¿habrán dado la vuelta?" murmuró Sakura.

Las dos estaban por volverse cuando…

"¡Sakura! ¡Escucha!"

__

"¡Está por comenzar el primer campeonato anual de juegos de video! ¡Última llamada a todos los participantes!"

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por la mente de las dos y se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el anuncio sin decirse nada.

Una importante multitud se había juntado alrededor del local. Sakura y Tomoyo se abrieron paso a fuerza de empujones y con algunas dificultades llegaron al centro de la atención: dos muchachos jugando videojuegos con mucho… fervor… Ellas ya se daban vuelta pare seguir su búsqueda cuando…

"¡Juego terminado! ¡El ganador es Eriol Hiragizawa!"

"!!!!!" Tomoyo reaccionó pero no pudo emitir sonido cuando volteó a comprobar que su novio… ESTABA EN UN CAMPEONATO DE VIDEOJUEGOS. De pronto su mano cubría su cara y meneaba la cabeza _'Mi novio se ha convertido en un idiota'_.

Mientras tanto Sakura reía a lo grande de la situación, sin darse cuenta que al tiempo que Eriol se alejaba del juego se acercaba otro apuesto muchacho….

"¡Syao…!" intentó gritar, asombrada, antes de que Tomoyo le tapara la boca.

"Shhh" le dijo por lo bajo "pasemos desapercibidas para ver a dónde lleva todo esto…" Sakura asintió y las dos se dispusieron a observar la competencia.

Varias rondas pasaron y los ganadores siempre eran Syaoran y Eriol.

"No puedo creer que hallan dejado de salir con nosotras por esto…" comentó Sakura.

"Bueno, hay que admitir que son buenos…" dijo Tomoyo tratando de converncerse a sí misma más que a Sakura.

"¡Claro que no! ¿No viste la cara de Eriol? ¡Han estado usando magia todo el tiempo!"

Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho con eso, pero luego volvió a mirar hacia delante con el seño fruncido "¡Más vale que tengan una buena razón para todo esto!".

Una hora después, que para las muchachas fue como 5, el campeonato estaba en sus finales: Syaoran contra Eriol.

"¿Qué van a hacer ahora?" preguntó tomoyo "Supongo que no iniciarán una guerra de magia en medio del centro de compras…"

"No lo sé, pero mira, en unos segundos lo descubriremos…"

En efecto, los dos muchachos subían a la tarima preparados para jugar. Pero había algo raro en sus rostros… una sonrisa extraña…

El juego comenzó sin que ninguno de los dos mostrara habilidad alguna, y por supuesto, Sakura notó que no estaban usando magia.

El público comenzaba a aburrirse, los dos jugaban de manera monótona, tonta, algunos reclamaban algo más interesante, pero los muchachos jugaban de manera pareja y aburrida. Largo rato después Eriol tuvo lástima de los semidormidos espectadores y con un toque no previsto de magia solucionó la situación, ganando el juego.

"¡Hey!" gritó Syaoran molesto.

__

"¡Y al finnnnnnnn, uno de los dos decidió termi… Eh, digo ¡Ya tenemos un ganador! ¡¡Eriol… Hiragizawaaa!!" se oyó del anunciador. _"Retire su premio en la caja central, ¡felicitaciones!"._

La muchedumbre empezó a disolverse, Eriol retiró su premio y se reencontró con Syaoran, que estaba bastante molesto por el asunto de la magia no acordada. Salieron del local caminando tranquilamente, como habían llegado, pero Eriol con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Syaoran amonestándolo por el juego.

"¡Acordamos que no habría magia entre nosotros! ¡Eres un tramposo Hiragizawa! No puedo creer que…"

"Yaaa, yaa, cálmate, tenemos las entradas, ¿verdad? Deja de quejarte, yo también estaba aburrido" respondió Eriol sin deseos de seguir escuchándolo.

"Si, bueno, también yo. Pero no cumpliste con tupalabra y…" Syaoran se disponía a seguir pero vio que Eriol dejaba de caminar y su expresión se hacía más seria. "¿Qué pasa?" Entonces decidió dirigir la vista hacia donde miraba Eriol y..

"¡Aaa!" gritó sobresaltado dando un salto hacia atrás.

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban a 2 metros de distancia, brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido, sus pies golpeaban el piso.

"¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo! Qué raro encontrarlas aquí" dijo alegremente Eriol cuando pudo reaccionar.

"Pensamos que se quedarían en casa hoy…" dijo Syaoran.

"¿Pensaron que nos quedaríamos en casa?" preguntó Sakura enojada "¿Realmente PENSARON en nosotras?".

"¿Acaso no podemos salir cuando nuestros novios van a un estúpido campeonato de juegos de video?" cuestionó Tomoyo notablemente alterada.

"Chicas, no deben ponerse así…" dijo Eriol acercándose a la morocha para abrazarla.

"Fue una tontería, ¿por qué están tan enojadas?" siguió Syaoran acercándose a Sakura.

"¡No te me acerques!" exclamaron las dos al unísono.

Los dos retrocedieron automáticamente. Los cuatro pasaron algunos minutos de tensión, las chicas los miraban de muy fea manera y ellos no sabían bien qué hacer.

"Oigan, al menos ganamos, ¿no creen?" dijo finalmente Eriol.

"¿Ganaron? ¡Hicieron trampa!" respondió Tomoyo exasperada logrando la mirada sospechosa de varias personas alrededor.

"¡¡Sshhhhhh!!" hicieron los dos, empujándolas para alejarlas de allí.

Luego de una pequeña caminata por los pasillos en la que los muchachos las llevaban mientras ellas trataban de soltarse, los cuatro terminaron en una mesa, senados, con los codos apoyados y las cabezas sobre las manos, sin mirarse siquiera, salvo algunas pocas veces de reojo, en las que enseguida se daban vuelta ruborizados. Fianlmente Tomoyo decidió que ya había sido suficiente, y tenía deseos de irse.

"Espero que al menos el premio valga la pena" dijo en un suspiro, tratando de mejorar su semblante.

"¡Oh, sí que lo vale!" respondió Eriol de repente recordando su alegría "¡Dos entradas para el festival de cine corto de la semana que viene!"

"¡¿En verdad?!" preguntó Tomoyo abalanzándose sobre él "¡Ohh, Eriol, eres el mejor, siento haberte juzgado tan mal, sabía que tendrías una buena razón!" dijo abrazándolo y besándolo con felicidad.

Sakura también había cambiado su semblante por uno de indulgencia hacia su novio. Sin embargo Syaoran parecía algo incómodo.

"De seguro fue Sakura la que te dijo cuántos deseos tenía de ir a ese festival… ¡Oh, te quiero tanto, Eriol!" seguí Tomoyo.

__

'Un momento… Yo no dije nada…' pensó Sakura dándose cuenta de todo _'¡No puedo creerlo!'_.

Eriol no sabía qué hacer "Esteee, y-yo… b-buen-no…"

"Tomoyo, creo que hay algo que Eriol quiere decirte" dijo Sakura de pie de nuevo con los bazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga algo confundida

"¿Qué es, Eriol?"

"Bueno es que… verás… Sakura no me dijo nada al respecto… yo…"

"¡¿Te diste cuenta solo?! ¡Eres tan único y especial Eriol!" insistió ella volviendo a abrazarlo.

"No Tomoyo" dijo Eriol esta vez con seriedad. La chica se separó más confundida que antes "En realidad… las entradas… eran para… Syoran y yo…"

En ese momento Tomoyo no supo cómo reaccionar. Sólo atinó a quedarse helada. Los dos chicos miraban el piso avergonzados.

"Yo…" empezó Eriol intentando probar la situación.

"No digas nada" lo cortó su novia "Es más, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en un tiempo" finalizó girando para irse.

Sakura vio a su amiga irse y se dispuso a seguirla, no sin antes dirigirles a los dos un mirada reprobadora.

"Sakura…" dijo Syaoran.

"No, Syaoran, hubiera pasado lo mismo si tú hubieras ganado. Mejor ne se nos acerquen a menos que tengas un buen argumento para darnos"

Y así las dos se alejaron dejando un par de novios desplomados sobre dos sillas en un centro de compras, pensando qué podían hacer para lograr el perdón de aquellas.

_____________________________

¿Qué le pareció? Mejor, ¿no? La historia va tomando forma, van a ver que esto recién empieza… De todas maneras trataré de no hacerla muy larga porque se pone medio pudridora después de un tiempo…

Para la que me preguntó la edad, yo diría que tienen unos 17/18 años, ¿no?

Bueno, un besote muuuuuuuy grande!!!!!!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo 4

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

¡¡SCC no me pertenece!!

-----------------------------

Capítulo 4

La tarde siguiente Sakura estaba con Tomoyo en el cuarto de ésta. Hacían un trabajo acerca de Biología, pero las había ganado el aburrimiento y en ese momento charlaban, Sakura literalmente tirada en la cama y Tomoyo sentada en el piso apoyándose en sus brazos.

"¿Crees que deberíamos ser tan duras con ellos?" preguntó Tomoyo dubitativa.

"Claro que sí, ¡Eriol ganó entradas para un festival de cine, sabiendo cuánto te gusta, y no iba a llevarte! ¿Te parece poco?" respondió Sakura duramente.

"Pero… son amigos… entiendo que les guste salir juntos a veces…" replicó Tomoyo haciendo que Sakura se incorporara un poco en la cama para verla.

"No creo que sea razón para dejarnos afuera, ¡ni siquiera fueron capaces de decirnos dónde estarían cuando los llamamos! No tienen excusa para eso. No sé tu, pero yo me siento decepcionada."

"Mmm… supongo que tienes razón".

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del cuarto. Esta se abrió y asomó una cabeza

"Srta. Tomoyo, la Srta. Sakura y usted tienen visitas" dijo la mucama.

"¡Ahá! ¿Ya ves? Son ellos, han venido a rogarnos que los perdonemos. Pero no debemos bajar, tendrán que sufrir un poco más por lo que nos han hecho y…" Sakura estaba tan entusiasmada con su monólogo que no se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo ya desaparecía por la puerta. Un poco frustrada por la falta de atención de su amiga, se decidió a seguirla, pero lentamente.

Así cuando llegó a la mitad de la escalera se paró quieta a observar el cuadro de más abajo: Tomoyo permanecía de pie al pie de la escalera mirando a Eriol, parado unos metros delante de ella con un ramo de flores mirando al piso.

Tomoyo lo observaba fijamente con los ojos brillantes, como esperando algo, una señal.

Entonces Eriol levantó la vista; las miradas de los dos se encontraron; una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Tomoyo mientras corría a los brazos de su novio. Eriol la abrazó con fuerza. Los dos quedaron así por un rato.

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía en la escalera mirando, primero con el ceño fruncido, luego relajándose un poco ante el inevitable sentimiento de alegría por su amiga. Pero algo faltaba, Sakura lo sintió y giró un instante la vista. Y lo vio. Más bien **los** vio. Un hermoso par de ojos ámbar que la observaban fijamente.

Syoran traía otro ramo de flores. Sin dejar de mirar a Sakura a los ojos se acercó lentamente al pie de la escalera. Eriol y Tomoyo, en silencio, prestaron atención a los movimientos de los dos. Esta reconciliación sería digna de ser vista.

Ya en el pie de la escalera Syaoran extendió el brazo con el ramo, ofreciéndolo a Sakura. Ésta se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista con un gesto de ofendida. El muchacho pareció algo herido, pero luego de un momento comenzó a subir, uno a uno, los escalones. Sakura trataba de disimular su curiosidad, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo un par de veces.

Una vez a la misma altura que su novia, Syaoran buscó su mirada, pero ella solo la apartó aún más.

"Sakura…" intentó el chico.

"¡Hmpf!" solo se oyó de ella.

Entonces Syoran metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho y sacó dos cartulinas rectangulares impresas.

"Eriol y yo compramos entradas para ustedes…"

Tomoyo se llenó de regocijo al escuchar lo último.

"¿Crees que con eso vas a conformarme? ¿Realmente me crees tan superficial como para contentarme de esa manera?"

Syaoran se desanimó mucho con las palabras de la chica; dejó caer los brazos, bajó la cabeza

"Entiendo…" murmuró por lo bajo, y comenzó a descender los escalones.

Pasó por al lado de Eriol y le dio el ramo. Sin una palabra más se acercó a la puerta, y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando una mano lo retuvo: Sakura tomó su brazo e hizo que volteara a verla una vez más.

'Plaf!!!' [cachetada suave de Sakura].

"Odio que me dejes fuera" dijo la muchacha "pero eres más de lo que mi orgullo puede soportar" terminó con una sonrisa suave.

Los ojos de Syaoran brillaban de alegría; los dos se abrazaron y besaron tiernamente. Tomoyo y Eriol seguían el ejemplo.

La mucama observaba sonriente.

***

Una semana después las chicas se producían esperando que sus novios las recogieran para ir al festival de cine.

A las 7 puntuales llegaron los muchachos. Todos subieron al auto de Eriol (Sakura y Syoran atrás y Tomoyo de copiloto) y se encaminaron hacia su destino.

Ya llegando empezó a notarse la multitud dirigida hacia el mismo lugar.

"¡Es mucha gente! De seguro se proyectarán muy buenas películas" comentó Tomoyo realmente emocionada.

"Eso nos han dicho" dijo Syoran contento abrazando a Sakura.

Minutos después Eriol estacionó y los 4 bajaron, caminando, siempre de a 2, hacia la sala de proyecciones. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, algo hizo que Sakura levantara la vista para mirar el cartel. Y así quedó, mirando para arriba con la boca a bierta. Tomoyo, que estaba totalmente exitada con la emoción, se dio cuenta y miró hacia donde miraba su amiga. Pero quedó de la misma manera que ella.

"¿Y qué les sucede a las chicas?" preguntó Syaoran.

"No lo se, quedaron embobadas con el cartel" respondió Eriol encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero ¿qué es lo que dice?" 

"A ver…" Eriol miró " solo dice **'5º Festival nacional de cine de Acción y aventura'**, no se qué será lo que les llama la atención"

"En fin, llevémoslas…" concluyó Syaoran encogiéndose de hombros y tomando la mano de Sakura, así como Eriol la de Tomoyo.

Las chicas se dejaron llevar, pero no cerraron las bocas, salvo para murmurar, abstraídas de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

"D-de… ac-c-ción…"

"Y a-aven-t-tura…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! Espero que les halla gustado este humilde capítulo. ¡No se preocupen que no termina acá! Aviso, por las dudas, no sea cosa de que piensen que se acabó y listo.

No.

Me estoy por volver loca, entre el colegio, el colegio y el colegio, voy a terminar en un psiquiátrico con autismo crónico (no sé si existirá eso).

Bueno, un besote gigante, hasta la próxima.

Ai


	5. Capítulo 5

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

¡¡SCC no me pertenece!!

-----------------------------

Capítulo 5

Fue todo un día de películas de acción y aventura. TODO un día. Al mediodía pararon por 1 hora para almorzar, pero los chicos no dejaban de hablar de las películas que habían visto. Tomoyo se acercó a su novio con intenciones de convencerlos de volver a casa, pero Eriol no pareció darse cuenta de que el deseo más ferviente de las chicas era irse, y siguió charlando con su amigo, dejando a Tomoyo profundamente frustrada. Tampoco queía insistir demasiado, después de todo ellas habían presionado para que las llevaran, pero ¿cómo iban a saber que era un festival de horribles y estúpidas películas de acción? En fin, llegó la noche y todos juntos volvieron a la casa de Tomoyo para cenar.

"¿Y viste cuando el indio cayó del tren? Fue genial la manera en la que hicieron ese truco"

"Me gustó la parte de la nave espacial, los extraterrestres parecían reales"

"Chicos…" dijo Sakura intentando llamar su atención.

Nada

"Chicos…"

Nada

"…¡¡CHICOSSSSSS!!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Sakura, por qué gritas?" preguntó Syaoran confundido.

"Oh, nada cariño, solo me preguntaba qué quieren tomar" dijo ella en un sobreactuado tono de dulzura.

"A mi me gustaría una cerveza, ya que comeremos pizza…" comentó Eriol; Syaoran estuvo de acuerdo; todos felices.

***

"¡¡Aaaarrgghhhh!! ¡Esto es horrible!" exclamó Sakura entrando a la cocina.

"Lo se" suspiró tomoyo.

"¡Quiero a mi novio de vuelta! ¿Quién es esa persona horrible sentada en el comedor?"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Últimamente parece que estuviéramos pintadas"

"No es para tanto…"

"Tomoyo, solo se acuerdan de nosotras cuando estamos enojadas, no debería ser así, deberíamos pasar algo de tiempo con ellos, y sin embargo cada vez que salimos estamos juntas… ¡porque ellos prefieren estar juntos! Adoro estar contigo Tomoyo, eres mi mejor amiga, pero…."

"Pero cuando salgo con Eriol quiero estar con Eriol, lo se, me pasa exactamente lo mismo"

"Hmpf… Al menos estamos de acuerdo…" suspiró Sakura desanimada.

Tomoyo quedó pensativa. Un momento después dijo, dubitativa:

"¿Y si fuéramos nosotras?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Y si fuera culpa nuestra? Es decir, tampoco hemos sido las novias perfectas, generalmente tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no les prestamos mucha atención tampoco… Una vez Eriol llegó sin avisar, solo quería hacerme compañía, fue muy dulce de su parte… pero yo estaba practicando piano y no le presté atención… el no se quejó, pero después de varias veces sería lógico que se cansara"

"Es cierto, me ha pasado algo similar varias veces"

"¿Y recuerdas cuando olvidamos la cita con ellos y fuimos al cine? Ellos no se enojaron, en cambio dijeron, 'está bien, lo comprendemos, sabemos que hacen muchas cosas y no tienen tanto tiempo para salir como antes'"

"Entonces… ¿Es todo por culpa de nosotras?" preguntó Sakura como cayendo en la realidad.

"Yo no diría tanto, solo que ayudamos mucho a que esto pasara…"

"Ahora se han cansado de nosotras… ¿habrá manera de remediarlo?"

"Creo que si, pero tal vez tengamos que hacer algunos esfuerzos" dijo Tomoyo 

"No importa: quiero a mi novio de vuelta" dijo Sakura resuelta.

"También yo; entonces el plan de seducción de novios empieza…"

"¡Ahora!" exclamaron las dos ya riendo entusiasmadas. 

Iban a recuperar a sus novios cueste lo que cueste.

_________________________

OOooooooopss… Si, tardé muchísimo… es más, no debería estar escribiendo en este momento con la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer, pero últimamente recibí varios reviews de esta historia y quería actualizarla. Muchas gracias a todos.

supongo que el próximo capítulo también va a tardar bastante, pero cuando actualice voy a tratar de hacérselos saber por mail, ok?

¡Un beso!

Ai


	6. Capítulo 6

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

¡¡SCC no me pertenece!!

-----------------------------

Capítulo 6

"Entonces esto es lo que haremos" dijo Tomoyo con aires misteriosos a su amiga y prima "Sabes que tenemos algo de culpa por lo que está pasando pero aún así estamos enojadas con ellos, ¿verdad?"

"Ahá" respondió Sakura concentradísima en las palabras de la morocha como si sus cartas dependieran de ello.

"Entonces salimos de la cocina con nuestras mejores caras de circunstancia y hacemos de cuenta que todo está bien"

"Ok" asintió Sakura.

"Y cualquier propuesta que nos hagan para salir o pasar tiempo juntos la declinamos diciendo que vamos a ir a algún lado juntas o que tenemos algo más que hacer, y luego los invitamos a que nos acompañen"

"¡Y los llevamos a cualquier lado que los aburra enormemente! ¡Es genial!" exclamó la maestra e cartas entusiasmada.

"¡¡Ssshhhh!! ¡Pueden oírnos desde aquí!" la silenció Tomoyo.

"Oops, lo siento" Sakura murmuró.

"Está bien, creo que no oyeron nada" replicó Tomoyo mirando por la puerta entreabierta. "Ahora vamos, después de todo solo veníamos a buscar una cerveza y vasos, no debíamos tardar tanto…"

***

"Syaoran, ahora que las chicas están en la cocina, creo que tenemos que hablar" dijo Eriol solemnemente.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Syaoran pensando que era algo entre ellos.

"Bueno, no… Es acerca de las chicas"

"¡Ah! Si, se lo que estás pesando. Las cosas se han puesto raras ultimamente…"

"No estamos ocupándonos mucho de ellas estos días"

"Eriol, estamos todo el tiempo pensando en ellas, ayer mismo pasamos el día buscando la manera de que nos perdonaran, y el otro día las llevamos a ver el atardecer… ¡Diablos, nos hemos convertido en unos CURSIS sensiblones por ellas!"

"No lo había visto de esa manera…"dijo Eriol repensando lo que iba a decir, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza "¡No me cambies de tema! No me digas que no te gustó ese atardecer, y lo de ayer no fue tan malo, el problema es que nos estamos distanciando"

"Puede que tengas razón… Es decir, se que Sakura no está del todo conforme con el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos… Pero no se, las cosas se dieron así, no es que la quiera menos, nada de eso"

"Lo mismo con Tomoyo. Creo que debemos hablar con ellas"

"¿Y qué les decimos?"

"Por empezar, cancela todos tus planes de mañana para salir con Sakura"

"No tengo planes para mañana"

"Entonces invéntalos y dile que los cancelaste para salir con ella. Eso será un punto más a tu favor sin mucho esfuerzo" dijo Eriol con simpleza.

"P-pero… no me gusta mentirle…" titubeó Syaoran.

"Entonces haz como desees… Ahí vienen ellas, shhh" lo silenció Eriol.

"Las cervezas están frías, pero la pizza aún no ha llegado" comentó Sakura. "¿De qué hablaban?"

"Syaoran y yo estábamos pensando en suspender el juego de mañana para salir con ustedes…"

"Ah, ¿si?" preguntó Tomoyo haciéndose la interesada "¿Y a qué hora es ese juego?"

"A… a las 3, con Yamazaki, Kitako y otros de los muchachos." respondió Syaoran.

"Oh, pero no queremos que se pierdan ese juego, les justa demasiado el fútbol"

"Esteee, no, no tanto" respondió Syaoran acercándose a su novia para abrazarla.

DING-DONG 

"¡Es la pizza! Yo voy. Acompáñame Sakura"

"¿Para qué? Puedes traer una pizza"

"ACOMPÁÑAME" insistió la morocha con tono amenazador.

"Está bien" respondió Sakura con u hilo de voz.

Sakura tomó la pizza de manos del repartidor, Tomoyo pagó, y la primera estaba por volver cuando su prima la tomó del brazo

"Espera un segundo. ¿Notaste lo de recién?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ese partido, es mentira, mañana es lunes y saldremos de la escuela a las 2, luego Eriol tiene entrenamiento de artes marciales, a las 4 debe ir al oculista, a las 5 se reunirá con Nakuru en el parque para practicar magia y a las 6:30 tiene una reunión con alguien de inglaterra que ya no recuerdo quién es"

"Sabes muy bien la agenda de tu novio"

"Si, bueno, tu sabes, me gusta saber sus horarios…" respondió Tomoyo algo ruborizada por su demostración obsesiva.

"Claro…" dijo Sakura riendo "Pero ahora que lo dices, Syaoran también tiene entrenamiento por la tarde… O sea que no solo nos mintieron, sino que son tan idiotas que olvidaron lo que realmente tenían que hacer"

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"No lo se… tendremos que decirles la verdad. O recordársela" respondió Sakura dubitativa.

"O podemos seguir con el juego y ver hasta dónde son capaces de llegar…" sugirió Tomoyo y las dos se dirigieron al comedor con la cena.

***

__

'Solo faltan 5 minutos para el almuerzo, solo 5 minutos, solo 5… ¡ahora 4 ! Solo 4 minutos, solo 4 minutos…' pensaba Sakura hacia el final de la hora de matemáticas. _'Me pregunto qué pasará cuando los chicos descubran, re-descubran, que su día está algo… completo'._

"Srta. Kinomoto, me sentiría honrado si pusiera su atención en la clase, ya que como verá, aún no ha terminado" le llamó la atención el profesor.

"Si, lo siento" se disculpó Sakura _'¿Qué tienen estos profesores para darse cuenta de que uno no presta atención? Báh, al fin y al cabo solo me falta algo de concentración, no es que esté alterando su clase ni nada por el estilo'._

RIIINGGG

__

'¡¡Bien!!'

"Sakura, ¿estuviste toda la clase pensando en lo mismo que yo?" Preguntó Tomoyo que se sentaba a su lado.

"¡¿Tu también contabas los minutos para el timbre?!" preguntó Sakura excitada por la posible telepatía entre las dos.

"Bueno…" Tomoyo viendo que su amiga no tenía el mismo tren de pensamiento "Eso… y los chicos" 

"Ah si, los chicos, jiji, claro que me acordé de ellos…" dijo Sakura avergonzada. Pero es que en la clase de matemáticas difícilmente podía pensar en algo más que el final de la hora. Además sí había pensado en ellos, ¿verdad?

"En fin, podemos salir a algún lado juntas, ya que sabemos que no saldremos con ellos" suspiró Tomoyo "¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Podemos cocinar algo para la tarde, ver películas, ocuparnos del vestido que usarás en el baile…"

"Tomoyo…"

"¿Qué dije de malo?"

"Hmpf, nada, nada" dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Bien! entonces iremos a casa después del colegio, ahora ¡a almorzar!" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Afuera del aula se encontraron con dos apuestos muchachos que las esperaban.

"Y bien, ¿vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre…" dijo Sakura tomando el brazo de Syaoran.

"C-claro… Sakura, tengo que decirte algo…" dijo el chico algo inseguro.

"Los dos tenemos que decirles algo…" agregó Eriol "Es algo difícil…"

"El asunto es que… acerca de hoy…"

"Verán, el partido del que les hablamos…"

Sakura y Tomoyo ya estaban aburridas de la charla y decidieron terminarla

"Ya lo sabemos" dijoTomoyo

"No somos tontas" agregó Sakura.

"P-pero… ¿cómo se dieron cuenta?"

"Eriol, estuviste toda la semana pasada hablándome de todo lo que tenías que hacer hoy" dijo la morocha.

"Y tú Syaoran, ¿cómo olvidar tu entrenamiento de los lunes, miércoles y viernes?" dijo Sakura "No hay problema, con Tomoyo ya planeamos nuestra tarde así que no vamos a aburrirnos"

"Por supuesto que no, nunca nos aburrimos juntas, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer" dijo Tomoyo levantando el ánimo de su voz.

Los chicos se miraron: ellas no parecían enojadas, por lo tanto todo estaba bien. Se encogieron de hombros y las siguieron al patio.

Delante de ellos caminaban las dos en silencio.

__

'Ya verán' pensaban las muchachas.

-----------------------------

Péssssssssssssssimo capítulo, la verdad es que se me puso un poco confusa la situación, por lo tanto voy a tener que tratar de llegar a lo que quería de otra manera…

Prometo terminar esta historia, por más que tarde.

Hasta la próxima.

Ai.


	7. Capítulo 7

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

¡¡SCC no me pertenece!!

"xxxxxxx" diálogo

__

'xxxxxxx' pensamiento.

-----------------------------

Capítulo 7

__

'Si no nos prestan atención de una manera, lo harán de otra…' pensaba Sakura mientras se maquillaba. No mucho. Solo lo suficiente para iluminar un poco el rostro, y especialmente los ojos. Eligió un atuendo informal pero arreglado; un par de jeans claros, una remera rosa, una cartera celeste y un par de sandalias bajas. Tomando la cartera bajó la escalera, agarró las llaves y abrió la puerta para salir… Encontrándose con un sorprendido Syaoran a punto de tocar el timbre.

"¡Syaoran! Qué sorpresa" _'Perfecto, perfecto, simplemente perfecto'_ "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó haciendo de cuenta que no tenía idea.

"Pues… pensé que podríamos hacer algo… ir al cine, por ejemplo…tú sabes, ya que ayer…"

"¡Oh, no te preocupes por lo de ayer! Ya te dije que me lo esperaba. Pero justamente salía hacie lo de Tomoyo, le prometí que la acompañaría a hacer una averiguaciones a la escuela de cine… y tal vez luego salgamos, no lo se. Pero podemos vernos mañana, ¿qué te parece?" Dijo Sakura disfrutando cada instante.

"B-bien, bien, no tengo problema con eso. Entonces nos vemos mañana" respondió él acercándose para saludarla con un beso.

"¡Perfecto, nos vemos!" exclamó ella bajando la escalerita del porche, sin darle tiempo a besarla y dejándolo en el aire.

__

'Ouch, creo que eso me dolió más a mi que a él… ¡Pero le estoy dando un poco de su propia medicina!' pensó la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se alejaba por la callecita.

***

"…Y justo cuando salía apareció él para invitarme a salir"

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que ya tenía planes contigo. ¿No crees que fue oportuna su aparición? Es decir, ahora estoy un poco más cerca de llamar su atención"

"Es verdad, ha sido oportuno, ya que íbamos a empezar mañana con nuestro plan, pero ahora que la oportunidad se presentó sola será más sencillo seguir"

"¿Te falta mucho para estar lista?" preguntó Sakura algo impaciente. Hacía media hora que había llegado a casa de Tomoyo y aún no habían salido.

"No, no, ya casi termino" En ese momento tocó el timbre "Hmpf, siempre suena en el momento indicado" rezongó la morocha, y fue a abrir la puerta .

Sakura se asomó apenas por la ventana para ver quién era y vio a Eriol. _'Perfecto…_' pensó.

***

"¿Eriol? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Tomoyo al ver a su novio.

"¡Hola!" dijo él acercándose para besarla "Es bueno que te guste verme. Te dije ayer que hoy vendría."

"¿En serio? Es decir, ¡claro! Lo sabía, jeje" dijo ella algo incómoda "Ehh… lo siento Eriol pero… algo surgió con Sakura y… le dije que saldría con ella…"

"¿Pasó algo malo?" preguntó él con preocupación.

"¡No! No, claro que no. Solo que hay esta obra que queríamos ver juntas y no sabemos si podemos ir otro día…"

"Oh, bien, en ese caso me voy" dijo él aliviado de que no sucediera nada.

"¿No estás enojado?"

"¡Claro que no! Has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente, ve y diviértete." respondió Eriol sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

"¿Tomoyo?" se escuchó desde atrás de la nombrada.

"Hola Sakura" saludó el chico alegremente "Bueno, creo que me voy a ayudar a Naraku con la mansión, nos vemos chicas" agregó. Le dio a Tomoyo un beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

***

"¡Fue genial Tomoyo! Cuando hiciste parecer que te habías olvidado que él vendría, fue una gran actuación" decía Sakura con entusiasmo mientras caminaban por la avenida.

"Si, una actuación…en verdada genial, jeje" respondió más que incómoda la morocha.

"¿No has pensado en ser actriz en vez de directora de cine?" continuó la otra chica.

"En realidad quiero ser diseñadora, eres tú la que insistió en que también fuera a la escuela de cine"

"¡Es que tienes un gran talento!"

"Si, bueno, en fin…" balbuceó Tomoyo volviendo al tema anterior "¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que sí me olvidé que Eriol me visitaría?"

"Pues, creo que sería una desilusión" respondió Sakura. Miró de reojo a su prima y la vio algo rara. "Espera un momento…¿Te habías olvidado en verdad?"

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior mirando al piso pero no dijo nada.

"¡TOMOYO! ¡Eso es caer tan bajo como ellos! ¿Cómo podemos recriminarles que nos olviden si hacemos lo mismo?"

"Lo se, lo se" dijo Tomoyo claramente arrepentida "Lo se y lo siento tanto, no volverá a pasar, en realidad nunca me había pasado, es decir, tu sabes que soy una maniática cuando se trata de recordar mi agenda, estoy muy arrepentida Sakura, lo siento de verdad!" sollozó la morocha apoyándose en los brazos de Sakura.

"Shh, todo está bien, calmada" murmuró esta.

"¿T-tú crees que… que deba salirme de nuestro plan?" preguntó Tomoyo en un susurro.

"¡¿Estás loca?! No seas tonta, Eriol ni siquiera se imagina lo que planeamos, menos aún sabrá que olvidaste su cita, y no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿oiste?"

"S-s-si" 

"¡Más fuerte!" gritó Sakura estilo general.

"¡Sí!" afirmó Tomoyo como soldado.

"¡Bien! ¡Porque a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar! ¡Ya no nos limitaremos a ver salir a nuestros chicos, quedándonos solas, lamentándonos! ¡Ya no diremos que todo está bien cuando nos olvidan por alguna de sus estupideces! ¡Ya no nos quedaremos tranquilas! ¡A partir de ahora SEREMOS MUJERES INDEPENDIENTES que luchan por SUS HOMBRES! ¡EL PLAN DE SEDUCCIÓN EMPIEZA AHORA, SEDUCIREMOS A NUESTROS CHICOS, ¡O MORIREMOS EN EL INTENTO!!"

"Sakura, lo último fue un poco morboso, ¿no crees?" comentó Tomoyo.

"Hay que decir cosas como esas para que a una la tomen en serio" respondió Sakura.

"En eso tienes razón" agregó Tomoyo. Y las dos siguieron caminando tranquilamente.

Dejando atrás un montón de traneúntes anonadados por el espectáculo.

_________________________________________

Por fin empieza la acción de verdad. Se que el capítulo es corto, pero si esperaba a que me saliera uno más largo iba a tardar mucho. De todas maneras no creo que ningún capítulo sea realmente largo, después de todo son todas cosas puntuales y limitadas las que cuento en cada capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Ai


	8. Capítulo 8

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

¡¡SCC no me pertenece!!

"xxxxxxx" diálogo

__

'xxxxxxx' pensamiento.

¡¡Por fin puedo subir este capítulo!! Hace varios días que lo tengo listo y no lo podía subir porque ff.net no me dejaba. Espero que lo disfruten.

-----------------------------

Capítulo 8

__

'Esto está mal… Esto está muy mal' pensaba Syaoran _'Es decir, ¿cómo vamos a pasar tiempo juntos si siempre está con Tomoyo? O estará tan enojada como para rechazarme de esa manera… espero que no. Pero no me dejó besarla. Aunque quizás fue accidental… Por favor, ¿qué clase de idiota soy? claro que fue a propósito, todo, está tomando venganza, seguramente se hartó de mi y ahora está tomando venganza. Ahora buscará otro chico que la quiera.. y no tardará mucho en encontrar uno, cualquiera puede enamorarse de ella, es hermosa y simpática y adorable y… Kami… está volviéndome loco. No puedo perseguirme de esta manera, seguramente todo tiene una buena explicación y mañana estaremos todos juntos y contentos y esto será parte del pasado… Oh no… Ahí están las dos…'_

En ese momento Sakura y Tomoyo pasaban por ahí, comiendo chocolates de un paquete que sostenía Tomoyo mientras miraban vidrieras con suma atención. En el momento en que Syaoran las vio desde la vereda de enfrente se habían parado frente a una casa de ropa de fiestas.

"¿Ves ese cuello? Es así como quiero que te quede, pero las mangas serán un poco más ajustadas, y en otro color por supuesto, para que resalte un poco más tu cuello" decía Tomoyo señalando un vestido.

"Nunca he usado algo así, ¿cómo será la parte de abajo del vestido?" preguntó Sakura.

"Todavía no lo tengo totalmente decidido pero quizás sea un poco más como esa de la izquierda.."

En ese momento pasaban dos muchachos por al lado de ellas y las observaron con atención por unos instantes.

"Mira Misuko [¿?], creo que ya se a quién quiero invitar al baile de fin de año" dijo uno de ellos codeando a su compañero.

Sakura y Tomoyo se dieron vuelta cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien hablaba para ellas.

"¿Uh?" preguntó Sakura con cara de confundida, a diferencia de Tomoyo que tenía una ceja alzada pensando que ahora tendrían que deshacerse de unos tipos molestos.

"¡Hola chicas! Pasábamos por aquí y se nos ocurrió que querrían tomar algo para acompañar esos chocolates" dijo el otro chico. "¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros a la cafetería que está frente a la plaza?"

"Mmno lo creo…" dijo la morocha.

"Vamos, será divertido, podemos conocernos mejor, ¿no les gusta conocer gente nueva?" insistió el primero.

"Ustedes son extremadamente bonitas. Deben estar muy seguras de su belleza para comer chocolate de esa manera." agregó el otro cambiando de tema. Las dos chicas no pudieron resistir una risita.

Syaoran desde su lugar tras un muy bien ubicado arbusto no escuchaba nada de lo que se decía pero veía muy bien, y no se sintió nada cómodo con la risa de su novia, provocada por un chico que no era él. Pero casi rompe todas las ramas cuando vio que uno de los chicos acercaba una mano a la mejilla de Sakura y corría un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de su oreja. Syaoran estaba a punto de gritar y saltar la calle para matarlo, o al menos cortarle el brazo, pero se contuvo y en vez de eso dejó inmediatamente de mirar y salió corriendo en dirección de la mansión de Eriol.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban en aprietos.

"¡Oye, no me toques!" exclamó Sakura sacando la mano del que le había tocado el cabello.

"Si, ¿quién te crees que eres?" dijo Tomoyo igualmente enojada.

"Es que tienes un cabello tan bonito.." se 'defendió' el muchacho, acercándose a Sakura.

Tomoyo se adelantó hacia él en la esperanza de defender de alguna manera a su amiga, pero el otro chico ya estaba acercándose a ella.

"¿Te habían dicho que tienes un cuerpo muy atractivo?" murmuró mirándola de arriba abajo.

"S-Sakura!" gritó la chica pidiendo ayuda a su amiga, la idea de ayudarla a ella ya olvidada. Pero la maestra de cartas tenía al otro prácticamente encima, y por más que empujara no podía alejarlo. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea _'¡Las cartas!'_.

"¡¡Lucha!!" gritó sacando una carta del bolsillo. El chico que la acosaba se alejo unos centímetros algo sorprendido, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el puño de Sakura, ni la patada que siguió.

"¡¿Q-quién eres?!" preguntó dolorosamente tirado en el piso.

"Alguien a quien no le gusta que la molesten" respondió Sakura girando para mirar al que estorbaba a Tomoyo, viendo cómo él también se había alejado de su prima. "Ahora sean buenos chicos y desaparezcan de mi vista" dijo con una sonrisa dulce pero con una voz amenazadora.

Los muchachos no dudaron un segundo y se pusieron a correr. Sakura y Tomoyo se dieron un abrazo pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que habían atraído la atención de los transeúntes. Por segunda vez en el día. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a los chicos.

***

Cuando Syaoran estaba llegando a lo de Eriol ya se le había pasado ese momento de auto control y casi vuelve sobre sus pasos para _'darle una buena lección al bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a mi Sakura'_. Pero afortunadamente cuando se decidió ya había llegado a la puerta de la mansión y Eriol había notado su presencia, por lo tanto estaba esperándolo y lo hizo pasar.

"Pero Eriol, te digo que un par de imbéciles que ellas ni siquiera conocen se acercaron y uno de ellos se atrevió a tocarla, a Sakura!, ¡MI novia! ¡Quién sabe lo que le habrán tratado de hacer a la tuya también!" gritaba Syaoran.

"Syaoran, por favor tranquilízate porque no estamos yendo a ningún lado de esta manera. 1º, no hables de las chicas como objetos de nuestra propiedad, a ella no les gustaría y creo que a mí tampoco, 2º no puedes saber si ellas los conocen o no porque te guste o no no estás con ella las 24 hs del día ni la conoces desde siempre, y 3º sea como sea no voy a ir a golpear a unos tipos solo porque le hablaron a mi novia, porque no quiero hacerlo y porque Tomoyo no me lo perdonaría, y la idea era reconciliarnos con ellas, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡¿Cómo podemos mejorar nuestra relación si ellas se emboban por todos los idiotas que se paran a verlas por la calle".

"Bien, bien, si quieres, para tranquilizarte, llamaré a Tomoyo al celular para ver qué están haciendo" dijo Eriol.

"Bien, aunque eso no me quitará las ganas de golpear al sujeto que tocó a mi… a Sakura" gruñó Syaoran.

RING-RING-RING

"Es Eriol" dijo Tomoyo mirando la pantalla, "qué buen momento eligió para llamar" suspiró la chica. Aún estaban nerviosas por el reciente encuentro con aquellos tipos. "Hola Eriol" atiendió con voz casual "Si, estoy con Sakura. ¿El teatro? No… ¡Ah, el teatro! Es que no conseguimos entradas. Debe ser una obra muy buena…" Tomoyo recordó lo que le había dicho a su novio más temprano y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan evidente "¿Al cine? ¿Los cuatro?" dijo en voz alta para que Sakura la escuchara. Sakura inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, no quería ver a Syaoran en este momento, después de lo sucedido se sentía avergonzada.

"Lo siento Eriol, pero nos encontramos con unos viejos amigos de los primeros años y nos invitaron a cenar, ya sabes, para ponernos al día, nada serio. Si quieres te llamo esta noche apenas llegue a casa… Bien. Adios"

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó un ansioso Syaoran a Eriol apenas este cortó.

"Ya tienen planes para esta noche" respondió el morocho.

"¿Con quienes?" cuestionó Syaoran con un poco más de volumen.

"Esteeee…"Eriol no sabía si decirle la verdad, pero después de todo no tenía por qué mentirle "Con unos amigos de la primaria…"

"¡¡¡¿¿QUEEE?!!! ¡¡¡Deben ser esos bastardos!!! ¡DAME EL TELÉFONO!" 

"No creo que debas molestarlas, Syaoran, de todas maneras puede haber chicas en ese grupo de amigos, y…"

"Mientras halla UN solo tipo será inseguro para Sakura" respondió, ya fuera de sí, Syaoran mientras el celular de Tomoyo volvía a sonar. Apenas escuchó que era atendido gritó "NO IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE CON ESOS TIPOS, ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!"

Tomoyo se alejó el teléfono del oído con un gesto de 'voy a quedarme sorda', y le pasó el teléfono a Sakura.

"Creo que es para ti"

La chica aceptó el aparato sin mucho entusiasmo, el ruido que había oído desde su lugar la había dado suficientes pistas.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Y NO PIENSES QUE ME QUEDARÉ MUY TRANQUILO SOLO PORQUE DICES QUE SON AMIGOS, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS QUE TE MIRAN POR LA CALLE, LO ÚNICO QUE QUIEREN ES QUE YO ME ALEJE PARA PODER… Sakura, habla Eriol, siento lo de recién, Syaoran comió demasiada azúcar y está algo hiperactivo, nos vemos!"

"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Tomoyo al ver que Sakura había cerrado el teléfono celular.

"Syaoran estaba celoso por nuestra 'cena'"

"¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada?"

"Eriol le quitó el teléfono, se disculpó y colgó"

"¡Awww! ¿No es lindo? Siempre tan comprensivo…" dijo Tomoyo soñadoramente pensando en su novio.

"Los celos de Syaoran son tiernos generalmente, pero hoy se pasó de la raya"

"En fin, parece que todavía no hemos logrado mucho, salvo poner a Syaoran en estado de locura"

"Si, pero no quiero verlo hoy, estoy cansada, creo que iré a casa a dormir"

"Si, yo también, vamos, te llevaré en la limosina"

***

"¡¡¿¿QUÉ HICISTE ERIOL??!!"

"Tranquilízate Syaoran, no lograrás nada bueno de esa manera"

"¡¡Ahora saldrán con esos tipos!! ¡No quiero que Sakura salga con esos tipos! ¡¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?! ¡Tomoyo prácticamente se ha olvidado de ti!"

"¡¡Y cómo sabes que lo soporto!! ¡Diablos, Syaoran, esto no es fácil para mi, pero tu no me ayudas en nada! ¡Si dejaras de gritar quizás podría pensar!"

"¡¿Pensar?! ¿Quieres pensar? ¡Pues te diré algo! ¡Si quieres quedarte sentado mientras tu novia te olvida, bien, pero yo no dejaré que Sakura se deshaga de mi tan fácilmente!" gritó Syaoran y salió de la mansión dando un portazo.

__

'Espero que no haga ninguna locura' pensó Eriol. El chico se sentó en el sillón más cercano y puso la cabeza entre las manos, los codos apoyados en las rodillas _'Tomoyo'_ pensó _'¿Qué sucede? Espero que esto no sea tan grave como lo parece…'_.

***

__

'Diablos, ni siquiera se dónde está. Tendré que ir a casa y darme una ducha fría. Al fin y al cabo Eriol tenía algo de razón, no lograré nada en esta condición. Pero yo no puedo como él quedarme sentado sin hacer nada. Mañana iré a buscarla y tendrá que escucharme…' pensó Syaoran mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas de Tomoeda.

-----------------------------------------------------

Espero que les halla gustado, les estaba por decir algo pero recién entró mi mamá y me hizo enojar y ahora me olvidé.

Hasta la próxima.

Ai


	9. Capítulo 9

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

¡¡SCC no me pertenece!!

"xxxxxxx" diálogo

__

'xxxxxxx' pensamiento.

-----------------------------

Capítulo 9

__

' "Sakura, creo que tenemos que hablar… Este problema está lléndose de nuestras manos…" Diablos, no puedo decirle eso sin alarar cuál es el problema. ¿Y cuál e el problema? ¡¡No lo se!! ¡Sólo se que estoy perdiendo a mi novia, maldición! A ver… "¡¡Mira Sakura, Eres MI novia y te prohíbo que vuelvas a acercarte nunca más a ningún otro tipo, ¡ni siquiera para pedir la hora! ¿entendido?!!" No, no creo que eso funcione como quiero… "Sakura, ¡¡por favor no me dejes!! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! *beso apasionado* " Báh, eso ni siquiera es posible más que en las películas. Aunque…'

"¿Syaoran?"

Syaoran quedó helado en su puesto frente a la puerta de Sakura cuando ella apareció.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no tocaste el timbre?"

__

'Es ahora o nunca, tengo que hablar con ella'

"Creo que no estás muy bien" dijo Sakura tocándole le frente "Pero no tienes fiebre… "agregó encogiéndose de hombros "Iba a hacer unas compras, ¿vienes?"

Syaoran solo movió levemente la cabeza para asentir y olvidó en seguida todo lo que quería decirle cuando ella tomó su mano.

***

"RRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!"

Tomoyo bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad y abrió la puerta sin prisa alguna.

"¿Eriol?" dijo con algo de sorpresa.

"Si… Tenía deseos de verte… ¿Molesto?"

"¡No! No, solo que no te esperaba, mírame, soy un desastre" dijo señalando el estado impecable pero no tan producido en el que se encontraba.

"Estás tan hermosa como te recordaba" respondió Eriol con una sonrisa, acercándoe para besarla. Tomoyo se sonrojó con el comentario.

"Estaba estudiando para un exámen de historia que tengo mañana…" dijo Tomoyo volteando la cabeza para mirarlo mientras subían las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

"No voy a molestarte, solo me sentaré a leer, cerca de ti si es posible" 

"No quise insinuar que me molestas…"

"Lo se, tranquila" aseguró el morocho tomándole la mano a su novia.

***

"¡Sakura! ¡Cómo estás!" Llamó un muchacho en el mercado

"¡Kiyoyi! Me alegro de verte, ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo?"

"Muy bien, pero veo que no tan bien como tu, estás más hermosa que nunca" dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa seductora.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y rió suavemente, hasta que escuchó un carraspeo detrás.

"¡Oh! Kiyoyi, este es Syoran. Syaoran este es Kiyoyi, trabaja aquí y siempre me da las mejores frutas"

"¡Lo mejor para ti Sakura! Mucho gusto, soy Kiyoyi Soto, ¿y tu eres el hermano, el primo…?" dijo amablemente el empleado estrechando la mano de Syaoran.

"Syaoran Li, y soy su novio" respondió friamente Syaoran.

"Ah…" Kiyoyi retiró la mano con una mueca y saludó "Bien, debo volver a trabajar, ¡Nos vemos Sakura! Sabes dónde encontrarme" y con un saludo silencioso a Syaoran se retiró.

"¡Qué muchacho tan agradable!" comentó Sakura.

"Si. Muy agradable" murmuró Syaoran entre dientes.

"Bien, lo primero en mi lista es… Aceite. Allí está" Sakura se acercó a la góndola del aceite para tomar uno, pero en ese momento varias botellas cayeron al piso y una sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¿Está bien señorita?" preguntó una voz masculina.

__

'No, no otro tipo, por favor' pensó Syaoran acercándose con rapidez "¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?"

"Estoy bien, estoy bien, fue más que nada la sorpresa"

"¡¿No puede tener más cuidado con lo que hace?! ¡¿No ve que casi la mata?!" gritó Syaoran al joven causante de la avalancha de botellas de aceite.

"No exageres Syaoran" dijo Sakura reteniéndolo.

"No, no, déjelo señorita, tiene razón , debo ser más cuidadoso, no quiero ir por ahí lastimando muchachas bonitas como usted"

"Jiji, no se preocupe, no fue nada"

"Voy a darle mi tarjeta, si le duele la cabeza, le molesta el cuello, le cuesta mantenerse despierta o quiere tomar café, estaré feliz de ayudarla con lo que necesite" dijo él extendiendo una tarjeta de presentación.

"Bueno, muchas gracias, pero no se preocupe por nada" respondió Sakura. El hombre saludó y se fue..

"¡¿Quién se creyó ese degenerado?! ¡¿Si te cuesta mantenerte despierta?! ¿Por qué habrías de llamarlo por eso?"

"Se refería a que después de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza puede haber contusión y la persona se pone somnolienta, no dijo nada malo"

"No lo dijo, pero yo estaba viéndole la cara Sakura, ¡y no decía nada bueno con la mirada!"

"Ya deja de exagerar, solo hemos encontrado gente amigable hoy y no has dejado de quejarte" dijo ella caminando hacia otra góndola.

"¡¿Gente amigable?! Primero el tipo del auto que apenas frenó delante nuestro"

"Se disculpó"

"¡Y se aseguró de que tengas todos sus datos y le dieras tu teléfono!"

"Eso hace la gente cuando tiene accidentes de tránsito Syaoran" dijo Sakura sin siquiera mirarlo mientras tomaba todo lo que necesitaba.

"Luego aquel señor de la florería te regaló un ramo de sakuras sin razón aparente" continuó el chico.

"Hoy es el día nacional de las flores"

"¿En serio?" preguntó parando "Bueno, pero eso no quita que él estuviera tratando de hacerse el galán"

"No es más que un gesto inocente"

"Pues el del tipo con ropa extraña no fue para nada inocente, ¡No solo estaba vestido como una especie de indio mezclado con buda sino que además te tomó la mano, la besó, ¡y te recitó un poema que hablaba sobre amar libremente por el mundo! ¡Ese degenerado!"

"Syaoran" dijo Sakura esta vez volteando para mirarlo a los ojos " Acabábamos de tropezar el uno con el otro solo quizo ser gentil; su ropa no era extraña, era hippie, y el poema solo habla de la libertad de amar sin que digan a quién, cómo, cuándo y dónde! Más bien creo que era hermoso"

"¡¿Hermoso?!"

"¡Al menos él no pone tantas restricciones para su propia vida!" exclamó Sakura.

"¿Restricciones? ¿Así que eso soy yo? Bien, Sakura, lo siento, no te molestaré más" dijo Syaoran, y se fue a velocidad de torpedo dejando a Sakura con el carro de compras lleno en medio de la fila hacia la caja registradora.

Sakura suspiró y bajó la mirada a sus compras.

***

Tomoyo estudiaba sobre su escritorio y Eriol leía a unos pasos de ella, sobre la cama.

Cuando terminó uno de los capítulos del libro decidió tomar un descanso y fue a sentarse en la cama junto a Eriol.

"Y… ¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Nada interesante. He pasado bastante tiempo en la mansión, creo que solo ahora me doy cuenta de que le sobra tanto espacio. Pueda que me mude a un lugar más chico" dijo Eriol.

"¿En verdad? Eso sí es nuevo… ¿qué dice Nakuru?"

"Le alcanzará con un cuarto para ella y un baño privado. De todas maneras un lugar más chico puede ser un casa con 10 habitaciones o 15, cualquier lugar es más chico que mi mansión…"

"Es verdad" dijo Tomoyo.

El silencio que cayó entre los dos era pesado e incómodo, querían hablar, pero no sabían de qué.

'Y ahora es cuando Sakura diría momento de actuar. Acordamos seguir con el plan. Pero me duele tanto ignorarlo, quiero besarlo y abrazarlo y decirle que solo me interesa pasar entre sus brazos todo el tiempo posible… Pero si todo sale bien lo haré muy pronto'

"Eriol… Disculpa, pero tengo que ensayar una canción algo complicada para canto y… preferiría…"

"¿Estar sola?"

"Si…"

"Nunca antes te había molestado mi presencia"

"Es una canción con muchas variaciones en las tonalidades, es difícil y preferiría concentrarme…"

"Está bien, no hay problema. ¿Quizás pueda venir mañana?"

"Supongo que no habrá problema"

Eriol se fue pesadamente, y Tomoyo no pudo evitar notar la tristeza que emanaba de su presencia.

RING, RING, RING

"Moshi moshi"

"¿Tomoyo? Creo que se me fue la mano con el jueguito"

"Ami también Sakura, a mi también" respondió la morocha suspirando.

----------------------------

Para la próxima… no se, no se yo tenía todo planeado, pero a pesar de que sigo el itinerario algunas cosas no me quedaron como yo quería… en fin, espero que lo disfruten igual.

Ai


	10. Capítulo 10

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

¡¡SCC no me pertenece!!

"xxxxxxx" diálogo

__

'xxxxxxx' pensamiento.

-----------------------------

Capítulo 10

"Si mamá, estaré bien. No como porquerías, me cocino cosas sanas todos los días. ¿Cuándo llegas a Tomoeda? ¿El martes? aún son varios días… Está bien. No, no hay problema. Eriol está bien. Si, nos hemos visto. Ok, le daré tus saludos. Adiós"

Tomoyo cortó el teléfono y siguió acomodando su cuarto. Lo poco que necesitaba acomodar, siendo ordenada. Era más que nada mover algunas cosas por nerviosismo. En cualquier momento llegaría Eriol y quería que las cosas mejoraran. Tenía decidido tratar de arreglar todo, que fueran como en un principio, cuando empezaron a salir.

__

'Me regalaba flores casi todos los días. Tocaba el piano y yo cantaba. Íbamos de paseo constantemente. Eriol, te extraño tanto…'

Timbre

__

'Suerte para mi…'

Tomoyo abrió la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa delicada "Hola" dijo con suavidad.

Eriol sostenía un ramo de flores. "Hola" respondió de la misma manera. Tomoyo abrió un poco más la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

"Gracias por las flores. Voy a ponerlas en agua" dijo y desapareció por la cocina. Eriol cerró la puerta de entrada, se quitó el abrigo y la siguió. Cuando entró en la cocina Tomoyo estaba ubicando el florero en el centro de la mesa. Notó que el ambiente estaba algo triste.

"La cocina está llena de flores normalmente, ¿qué le pasó?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Nada… Yui, el ama de llaves, está de vacaciones, y yo no he estado pendiente de comprar flores…" respondió Tomoyo.

"Ya veo". El comentario final de Eriol pasó desapercibido incluso para él. No tenía importancia lo que dijera, no podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía.

"¿Tomamos té?" invitó Tomoyo. Eriol asintió con la cabeza y se sentó mientras Tomoyo preparaba la infusión caliente y sacaba de la heladera un trozo de pastel para convidarle.

__

'Agradable tarde es la que vamos a tener' pensó el muchacho con sarcasmo.

Sakura caminaba por la vereda del sol con el rostro en sombras, lleno de dudas. _'¿Qué es lo que voy a decirle? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar? ¿Será posible que todo sea como antes?'_

Llegó a la casa de Syaoran y casi sin darse cuenta tocó el timbre. Solo reaccionó cuando lo tuvo a él frente a sus ojos.

"¿Sakura? ¡Pasa! ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó él sorprendido de verla.

"Este…" Sakura no atinaba a dar una respuesta.

"Lo siento, no tiene importancia, yo también quería verte. ¡Siéntate! Por favor" continuó él, indicándole el mejor sillón de la sala. "He estado pensando mucho y…" Sakura lo miraba con atención pero sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y culpabilidad, temiendo que lo peor puediera salir de aquella boca que tanto deseaba besar hasta olvidar cualquier posible distancia. "y… Lo siento, ayer me exedí, y lo se perfectamente. Pero es que… que eres tan maravillosa que…"Syaoran hablaba mirando al piso, sentado frente a Sakura, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos "que temo perderte con el primer tipo mejor que yo que pase por ahí".

"Syaoran" murmuró Sakura enternecida. Se acercó a él y, arrodillada le puso una mano sobre el hombro "no podría encontrar a alguien que tu "Syaoran no pareció inmutarse "Realmente te quiero, Li Syaoran, y siento mucho que el plan se me halla ido de las manos…"

Con lo último Syaoran si reaccionó, y levantó la mirada, posándola fijamente sobre Sakura "¿Qué plan?".

Sakura se golpeó mentalmente por su torpeza, pero inmediatamente pensó que era mejor que lo supiera de una vez "Tomoyo y yo nos sentíamos algo dejadas de lado… y decidimos buscar la manera de llamar su atención… solo que en algún momento perdimos el control de la situación y no supimos cómo retroceder…" explicó con timidez, evitando mirar al chico a los ojos.

"¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que pasó estos último tiempos fue a causa de un estúpido plan para ponerme celoso?"

"B-bueno, no era esa la idea principal…"

"¡Pero es lo que hiciste! Permanentemente encontrabas la manera de hacerme sentir un idiota y perseguirme con la idea de que aparecería alguien mejor que yo que me reemplazaría y comportarme como un imbécil y sentirme culpable, y todo fue A PROPÓSITO!!!"

"Syaoran, por favor, no reacciones así"

"¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?!" gritó el chico poniéndose de pie bruscamente y caminando unos pasos, dándole la espalda a Sakura.

"Syaoran, entiendo como te sientes pero…"

"No tienes idea de cómo me siento"

Sakura se esforzó por continuar sin prestar demasiada atención al comentario filoso "…pero juro que nunca pensé que todo resultaría así. Fui una idiota, lo se. Pero por favor, debes buscar la manera de perdonarme, porque con todo, de lo que estoy segura es de que te amo demasiado como para perderte, especialmente por un error tan infantil como el que yo cometí"

Hubo un corto silencio que pareció eterno en el que ninguno de los se movió. Hasta que Syaoran giró apenas la cabeza y dijo "Por favor, necesito descansar, si puedes irte y cerrar la puerta te lo agradeceré"

Sakura contuvo un sollozo y asintió con la cabeza, aunque el no la veía. Al salir empezó a caminar sin ver el camino, puesto que sus ojos estaban más ocupados derramando lágrimas.

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados en un amplio sillón frente al televisor, pero no acurrucados como lo hubieran hecho normalmente. El tiempo transcurría lentamente ese día, y no habían cruzado muchas palabras hasta ese momento, aunque si miradas furtivas que buscaban en la cara del otro algún signo de que la situación tenía chances de mejorar. Pero ninguno se decidía a decir palabra, por miedo a que simplemente el sonido no saliera.

La película era de género indefinido, argumento indefinido, personajes indefinidos, ninguno de los dos registraba nada salvo al otro y a sus propios pensamientos. Situación incómoda si las hay.

En algún momento la mano de Eriol quiso posarse sobre la de Tomoyo, pero ella se sobresaltó y él tomo la señal como una de disgusto y la retiró inmediatamente.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, se puso de pie y dijo "Tomoyo…" _'vamos, vamos, di algo inteligente'_ "Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana" _'cobarde'_.

Tomoyo presionó los párpados 'no, no te vallas' pensó. Pero lamentablemente él no escuchó sus pensamientos. No por no poder hacerlo, claro, sino porque se había prometido respetar esa privacidad, después de todo no era necesario invadirla de esa manera.

Eriol caminó hacia la puerta seguido por Tomoyo, que miraba siempre al piso, y tomó su abrigo.

"Adi…" saludaba Eriol, pero la suave voz de Tomoyo lo interrumpió.

"Lo siento Eriol. No quiero que te vallas. ¡No quiero! ¡No es así como debía ser todo!"

Eriol, sorprendido y con los ojos como dos platos, la miró a la espectativa de que continuara hablando. Pero Tomoyo había empezado a llorar y tenía el rostro entre las manos. Eriol cerró la puerta nuevamente y, dejando caer el abrigo al piso, abrazó a la chica lo más fuerte que pudo sin miedo a quebrarla en dos. Acarició sus largos cabellos negros con suavidad y esperó a que ella se calmara un poco para susurrarle en el oído "Shhh, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí, no me he ido ni pienso hacerlo a menos que tú me lo pidas".

"No" dijo ella con un hilito de voz apenas perceptible. Eriol esbozó una sonrisa. Seguían abrazados.

"¿Vamos a setarnos?" preguntó él en el oído de la chica.

"Mhá" asintió ella, y lo siguió sin soltarlo.

"Bueno, ahora, no es que quiera presionarte pero, quizás podrías… explicarme… qué es lo que nos ha estado sucediendo…" dijo él con suavidad acomodando un mechón de pelo morocho tras la oreja de Tomoyo, mirándola a los ojos, sin que los ojos de ella miraran los de él, ocupados como estaban en sus propias manos.

Tomoyo esperó un poco para empezar a hablar, y cuando por fin lo hizo se mostró muy dubitativa "L-lo siento tanto, Eriol, de verdad. No me odies por favor…" y volvió a llorar, y nuevamente pegada al pecho de su novio fue consolada con dulzura por un Eriol paciente como él solo.

"Shhh, tranquila, estoy aquí y tenemos tiempo" susurró Eriol.

Pasado un largo rato Tomoyo comenzó a explicar, lentamente, pero tranquila sabiendo que Eriol la escucharía de principio a fin. De a poco describió todo, cómo se sentía respecto de la relación, el miedo a perderlo, las charlas con Sakura, el plan y la decisión de seguirlo hasta el final… Y cómo deseaba dejarlo desde el momento en que empezó.

"Y… finalmente… ya no supe que hacer… Sakura seguía con la idea de terminar, y no tuve el valor de echarme atrás." Tomoyo suspiró, ya había dejado de llorar, y ante el silencio de su compañero viró la mirada hacia su rostro por primera vez "crees que… podrás… perdonarme?" preguntó, manteniendo la mirada sobre la de él.

Eriol pensó un momento, luego sonrió, devolvió la mirada y dijo en un tono lleno de amor "Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, no sería capaz de dejarte ir de este modo, Tomoyo" La aludida soltó las primeras lágrimas de alegría, Eriol siguió hablando mientras se las secaba con el pulgar "No creo que halla sido solo tu culpa, yo sabía que te estaba descuidando. Syaoran y yo también tuvimos un plan, pero no pudimos ponerlo en práctica. Pero no importa lo que halla sucedido, porque, como ya te dije, te amo".

Tomoyo seguía llorando, esta vez totalmente hundida en el pecho del muchacho "¡Oh, Eriol! ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Mucho, muchísimo! ¡Gracias!"

Eriol tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la miró fijamente _'Hermosa como siempre… pero más que nunca'_ pensó, y la besó suavemente.

Y siguieron besándose, menos suavemente, por largo rato, ya sin pensar en el paso del tiempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, por fin!!! ¡¡Por fin actualicé!! Recibí varios reviews desde el último capítulo pidiéndome que actualice. Espero que les halla gustado este, y siento mucho que el ritmo de mis actualizaciones no sea más rápido, pero bueno, no depende solo de mi.

Saludos cordiales, de mi para todos ustedes.

Hasta la próxima.

Ai- no Ai8, ai8 es un nombre horrible!!!!!!! me obligó a ponerme AI8, pero yo no quería!!


	11. Capítulo 11

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

¡¡SCC no me pertenece!!

"xxxxxxx" diálogo

'xxxxxxx' pensamiento.

-----------------------------

Capítulo 11

"¿De verdad no quieres ir a comer afuera?" Preguntó Eriol suavemente a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

"Mnnnnooooo!" Respondió ella por tercera vez, riendo. La insistencia cuasi infantil de su novio le resultaba tierna "De verdad tienes hambre…"

Eriol no necesitó responder a eso. Lo hizo su estómago.

"Jajaja!!" Rió Tomoyo "Si quieres podemos pedir algo. O puedo cocinar. Pero no quiero salir, hacía días que no estabamos as" dijo mimosamente.

Realmente, desde que el "plan" había empezado, los dos habían extrañado sus tiernos momentos juntos, y solo hoy, después del estallido de Tomoyo, habían logrado volver. Y, lógicamente, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro ni por un segundo. Pero ya era tarde, y el hambre estaba empezando a molestar a Eriol.

"Me conformaría con una pizza, al menos" dijo él.

"Ok, voy a llam…" RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG "…ar, luego de atender el timbre"

"Mejor yo llamo mientras tu atiendes, no se si podré esperar tanto. Además, ha de ser Sakura ¿quién más sería a estas horas en tu casa?" Tomoyo se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta; podía ser cualquiera, en realidad, nadie la visitaba a estas horas, no sin avisar.

Se acercó a la puerta y observó por la mirilla.

"Tenías razón, es Sakura" dijo Tomoyo, a lo que Eriol solo respondió con una sonrisa mientras marcaba el número de la pizzería. _'Sí que está concentrado'_ pensó Tomoyo divertida.

Con tranquilidad abrió la puerta, demasiado contenta estaba como para ponerse a pensar en las posibles razones de la inesperada visita de Sakura. Por eso se sorprendió cuando vio en qué estado estaba su amiga.

"¡Oh, Tomoyo! Lamento molestarte a esta hora, ¿puedo pasar?" Preguntó Sakura conteniéndose de llorar.

"¡Claro! Por favor, entra. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó ansiosamente Tomoyo tomando a su amiga del brazo luego de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Estás sola?"

"No, Eriol está aqu"

"Oh, entonces mejor me voy, no quiero molestar…"

"No, no Sakura" dijo Eriol asomando desde el living. Luego se dirigió a Tomoyo "Voy a la cocina a esperar la comida, ustedes hablen tranquilas" y luego de guiñarle el ojo desapareció dejándoles privacidad.

Tomoyo llevó a su amiga hacia el sillón grande. Sakura se veía sumamente desdichada.

"Y ahora cuéntame. Supongo que se trata de Syaoran"

"Mmh" respondió pobremente la angustiada chica secándose una lágrima "Le dije de nuestro plan hoy por la tarde."

Sakura se quedó callada pero Tomoyo no emitió sonido de su parte, para no presionarla. Al cabo de unos momentos Sakura volvió a hablar "En realidad, cuando llegué, él me pidió disculpas por ponerse tan celoso. Pero yo no podía seguir ocultándole… lo que realmente pasó. Y cuando le dije que todo había sido parte de un plan que se nos fue de las manos, simplemente enfureció."

"¡Oh, Sakura!" Exclamó Tomoyo solidarizándose con ella, tomándo su mano con fuerza.

"Quise explicarle todo, cómo habíamos sentido que nuestras relaciones se derrumbaban y decidimos hacer algo al respecto, pero él no quiso escuchar!!" con esto se puso a llorar con fuerza, lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga.

"Shhh, tranquila" susurró Tomoyo acariciándole la cabeza a la angustiada chica "Tranquila, tenemos tiempo"

"L-lo siento Tomoyo, ¿crees que debí haber hablado con cuidado para que Eriol no escuchara?"

"No te preocupes por eso" respondió la morocha.

"P-pero" insistió Sakura incorporándose nuevamente "… no quiero perjudicarlos"

"Sakura" dijo Tomoyo con firmeza en la voz "Eriol ya lo sabe"

"¡¿De verdad?!" Tomoyo asintió "¡¿Y cómo lo tomó?!"

Había mucha ansiedad en la voz de la chica, además de angustia, y a Tomoyo casi le molesta decirle una verdad que la lastimaría.

"Bien, Sakura. Eriol comprendió y ahora estamos juntos de nuevo"

A Sakura la noticia le cayó como un rayo sobre el árbol ya partido. No es que no deseara felicidad para su mejor amiga; pero ¿por qué Syaoran no la había perdonado si para Eriol no había inconveniente?

"Eriol y Syaoran son personas muy diferentes, Sakura" comentó Tomoyo, sabiendo lo que pensaba la joven castaña "A veces me pregunto cómo es que son amigos. Pero en realidad nosotras también somos muy distintas. Y puedes estar segura de que tienes toda mi amistad. Y mi apoyo." Aseguró con dulzura en la voz "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento. De hecho, quédate a dormir hoy, no quiero que vallas a tu casa, es muy tarde ya, y aquí no te dejaré sola".

"Muchas gracias, pero no quiero que Eriol se valla por mí, además realmente necesito pensar, ahora que me he desahogado"

"Permiso…" se oyó desde la puerta. Era Eriol "siento interrumpir chicas, pero en la cocina hay pizza, si es que quieren"

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa invitadora a su amiga.

"En realidad…" dudó Sakura "no he comido nada en todo el día, así que ¡por supuesto!" Exclamó. Ya estaban secas las lágrimas de su rostro.

Tomoyo rió, se alegraba de ver a su amiga cambiando la cara, aunque más no fuera por un corto lapso de tiempo.

"¿Papá? Soy yo, Sakura. No, estoy bien, estoy en lo de Tomoyo. Si, ya comimos. Voy a quedarme a dormir, es muy tarde. Si, volveré en la mañana. Adios"

"Me alegro de que hallas decidido quedarte. Usa el cuarto desocupado que está junto al mío. Ayer lo limpió Yui así que está en condiciones de ser usado. ¿Quieres que te despierte en la mañana?" Preguntó Tomoyo.

"Gracias, a las 9 estaría bien, si no te molesta"

"¡Perfecto!" Exclamó Tomoyo con una sonrisa "Ahora ve a dormir, estas exhausta" dijo, y dándole un abrazo, la despidió.

"Nos vemos Eriol" saludó Sakura, y subió las escaleras. Pero a mitad de camino se volteó por un instante "No se acuesten muy tarde" dijo guiñando un ojo.

"¡Sakura!" Exclamó Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño, mientras Eriol se reía silenciosamente. Sakura, sonriendo, desapareció por las escaleras.

La morocha se quedó mirando la escalera por unos instantes, ocntenta de que su amiga hubiera podido bromear con algo. Aunque quizás hubiera preferido otro tipo de broma. Pero pensándolo bien, tenia algo de razón…

"Y bien…" dijo tranquilamente volviéndose hacia Eriol "¿Y ahora?"

El mago sonrió "Es tarde, voy a dejarte descansar. Ha sido un día particular para todos".

Tomoyo caminó hacia él lentamente y levantó los brazos abrazándolo por el cuello "¿No te gustaría quedarte… un rato más?". Cariñosamente rozó su nariz con la de él y lo besó suavemente.

Eriol la observó cuidadosamente, y cuando pudo encontrar sus ojos mantuvo la mirada fija en ellos por unos momentos. Al cabo la beso con ternura y, abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura murmuró "Podría…"

Tomoyo notó la vacilación en su voz "¿Pero…?"

"Pero… no quiero que hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepientas"

La muchacha lo miró fijamente, hundiéndose en las profundidades de sus ojos negros, y lo besó apasionadamente hasta que ya no le alcanzó el aire.

"Eriol" dijo una vez recuperado el aliento "No vamos a hacer nada de lo que yo vaya a arrepentirme." El chico no sabía bien si tranquilizarse o desanimarse ante esas palabras "Pero deja que sea yo la que decida de qué voy a arrepentirme y de qué no" terminó ella.

Con un nuevo beso, más intenso aún, Tomoyo terminó de convencerlo.

La manos de la chica masajeaban la nuca y la espalda del muchacho, mientras las de él buscaban acercarla cada vez más, cubriendo distancias solo imaginarias, ya que ya estaban absolutamente pegados el uno al otro.

Retornando un poco a la lucidez ella se separó lo mínimo indispensable como para tomarlo de las manos, y, mirándolo con deseo y pasión, y a la vez toda la ternura que poseía, conducirlo hacia arriba subiendo las escaleras.

Entraron a su cuarto olvidando la puerta. Eriol la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en la cama, acomodándose junto a ella para besarla y acariciarla con ternura y algo de timidez.

Poco a poco fue pasando su mano por debajo de la remera de la chica, pero para su sorpresa era Tomoyo la que avanzaba más rápido: la morocha ya había colocado su mano derecha sobre el trasero de él y ahora iba acercándola al borde de sus pantalones. Esto era, no solo inesperado, sino también desinhibidor para él, que creía que la chica tomaría con mucha más timidez esta ocasión, especialmente por ser la primera…

"¡¡Jajaja!!" Eriol no pudo menos que reírse, sin soltarla por supuesto. Teniéndola aun firmemente entre sus brazos dijo mirándola a los ojos "Sabes que realmente te amo, ¿verdad?"

Ella algo confundida, solo asintió con la cabeza. No había retirado su mano.

"Veo que estás verdaderamente decidida" comentó él.

"Creí que había sido clara al respecto" respondió ella con más firmeza que antes. Eriol la observó unos momentos más y luego se levantó.

Tomoyo, temiendo haber hecho algo mal, haber sido demasiado apresurada, temiendo que él se fuera solo atinó a exclamar "¡no te vallas!".

Eriol volteó y la vio asustada, pero solo rió para sus adentros, se volvió hacia la puerta y la cerró. "No querrías dejarla abierta, supongo".

Tomoyo respiró aliviada y, tan pronto como Eriol volvió a su lado, olvidó todo lo que no fuera él, el amor que por él sentía, el deseo que la colmaba más que nunca y el par de manos y de labios que poco a poco fueron integrándola al cuerpo de él hasta hacerlos uno, con tanta pasión, pero a la vez con todo el amor que Eriol le podía dar.

Que era bastante…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Epa!

¿Valió la espera? Ojalá que sí.

Bueno, solo faltan uno o dos capítulos.

Saludos a todos

Ai


	12. Capítulo 12

****

De cómo seducir a tu chico sin morir en el intento…

�¡SCC no me pertenece!

"xxxxxxx" diálogo

__

'xxxxxxx' pensamiento.

-

Capítulo 12

Bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no ser oída, tomó su abrigo y salió sin emitir sonido alguno. Afuera se puso el saco, pero luego de caminar una cuadra se lo sacó: hacía calor.

Sakura se había despertado con la salida del sol, pero estuvo un tiempo en la cama, remoloneando, pensativa. Finalmente se había dormido la noche anterior, luego de mil vueltas. Pero Syaoran seguía acosándola dentro de su mente.

Ahora caminaba tan despacio que una tortuga hubiera llegado antes a la esquina siguiente. No importaba.

Estaba decidiéndose entre volver a su casa o a la Syaoran. Podía aparecerse, del mismo modo que ayer, con la misma ropa, desarreglada, y forzar en su cabeza todo lo que tenia para decir, aprovechando las frases frescas en su cabeza y el impulso del momento. Pero llendo a su casa podía bañarse, arreglarse, y esperar un poco para hablar con él, quizás un par de días.

Se decidió por la primera, no por ser la mejor, sino justamente por el impulso del momento.

Cambió de rumbo y de velocidad abruptamente y en quince minutos estuvo frente a la puerta del muchacho.

Tocó el timbre en un toque corto y decidido. Esperó. Oyó pasos detrás de la puerta, un golpe, un quejido de dolor, silencio. Momentos eternos después, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Apareció detrás un Syaoran recién levantado y semidesnudo, pero muy despierto. Sakura no se preocupó por saludar y entró sin esperar a ser invitada. Luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, volteó para ver de nuevo a Syaoran, pero no lo encontró. Los sonidos venían de la cocina. Por lo tanto estaba ignorándola, y eso no lo iba a permitir. Con toda su impulsiva decisión al máximo, tomó aire y se dirigió con pasos firmes a la cocina. Parado frente a una máquina de café estaba él, aparentando concentración. La gran taza terminó de llenarse. Syaoran la llevó hasta la mesa pequeña y comenzó a beberla.

Sakura esperó a que estuviera sentado y empezó a hablar.

"Syaoran, a pesar de lo que pienses, entiendo que estés enojado porque si se como te sientes, o al menos puedo imaginarlo. Y realmente me gustaría que me escucharas, por eso vine a esta hora. De todas maneras seré breve. Sabes que lo que Tomoyo y yo hicimos no comenzó por un simple capricho. Realmente ninguna de nuestras relaciones iba bien, y no sabíamos que hacer para mejorarlas. Elegimos mal, si, pero no lo hicimos a propósito, ni por dañarlos. Todo lo contrario, lo hicimos por interés, por cariño, por deseos de volver a lo que en algún momento tuvimos de maravilloso en nuestras relaciones. Se me fue la mano. Lo se. Y no me siento bien al respecto. En ningún momento fue divertido. Pero no sabía cómo pararlo. Ahora me odias." Aquí realizó una pausa, pues estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. "Y eso me hace odiarme" Aquí empezó a llorar "Pero no puedo dejar de pensar, que si realmente, sinceramente, me quieres todavía, puedes perdonar un error tan infantil como el que cometí. Y si no puedes, pues, lo entenderé como el final necesario de nuestra relación y…" las lágrimas en esta parte casi no la dejaban hablar " Te dejaré en paz."

El silencio a continuación fue arrollador. Sakura prácticamente contenía la respiración a la expectativa de cualquier señal que significara una respuesta.

Syaoran hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener una él mismo. No solo estaba enojado. Siempre había sido muy orgulloso y eso es difícil de ignorar cuando, para colmo, de verdad no estaba del todo equivocado.

Pero tenía que decidirse. Aquí y ahora. Si seguía esperando él mismo explotaría. Apenas había dormido esa noche.

Finalmente, levantó la vista (una vista severa, una mirada seria) y miró a Sakura, de pie contra el mármol de la mesada, pequña, frágil, insignificante.

"No me gusta ser engañado, de ninguna forma" dijo.

Sakura solo pudo reprimir un gemido de tristeza. Tenía la vista en el piso.

"Tampoco me gusta que no me tomen en serio" continuó el muchacho poniéndose de pie. "Y especialmente no me gusta que jueguen con mis sentimientos de la manera que tu lo hiciste".

Los ojos de Sakura eran ya una sola catarata de lágrimas, y con las fuerzas que pudo rescatar empezó a correr hacia la salida.

Pero un brazo fuerte y firme la detuvo.

"Pero te amo" concluyó Syaoran con un suspiro. Sakura ahora si lo miró a los ojos y ya no vio rencor, sino ternura, y volvió a correr pero para abrazarlo y ser abrazada. Y lo consiguió.

Y no quiso volver a separarse.

-

Bueno se acabó acá este capítulo.

Lo hice medio con ganas de terminar, aunque me parece que me quedó bastante lindo. Ahora me voy a la cama porque tengo sueño y me muero de calor.


End file.
